Scars
by blackamerican
Summary: Hermione's thoughts following a few hours after the war, and the quick moment that brings Harry and herself together. Harmony one-shot


One shot of something that was going through my mind today, well enjoy!

* * *

**Scars**

The scars that are played across his body tell the story of a hero who was forced to carry the burden of the world so young. Every jagged line, every long bruise, every faint line illustrates the pain and suffering that he has faced in his short life. I use to fight back tears whenever I would catch a glimpse of new ones that marred his body through whatever secret or not so secret altercation he had been through.

Harry Potter is a scarred man.

Right now he lays beside me chest falling rhythmically finally allowed a moments rest in the chaos that has been the past few years. His mouth is slightly parted allowing the cool air of his old Gryffindor dorm room to ease his inflamed lungs. I know that I should take him to Madam Pomfrey as his condition at the moment would send any sane person into a panic over his health, but I'm not sure if my sanity survived to the end of the war.

All that I had done.

All that I had endured.

All that will never be able to forget.

It has been less than twelve hours since Harry defeated Tom Riddle, and I still couldn't believe that it was really over. In my mind we were still on the run with someone trying to constantly get us while our guard was down. That's probably why I'm not sleeping like he is.

He deserves this rest more than anyone, and I'm going to make sure he gets it.

I placed all of the locking charms and wards that I know on the dorm room making sure that no one would disturb him. He protested telling me that he need to help with the clean up, that he needed to do more for them. I know it is selfish, but I don't give a damn about the rest of the world right now. I was focused on his well being and that alone, and he tried his best to defy me but eventually he gave in laying on his old bed still locked in a battle of gazes trying to break me.

I wouldn't budge.

He had given me a sigh in defeat rolling over to his side shutting his eyes in the process. I watched him intently waiting for his breathing to even out, but that never came. He just tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position, but he groaned telling me that the bed was too comfortable. I frowned recognizing that after nearly a year of being on the run sleeping on hard beds and makeshift encampments we had gotten use to the rough sleeping conditions. Frowning I made my way over to his bed motioning for him to scoot over to allow me to lay next to him. He did so without protest and I rested my body next to his left. He turned to search my gaze, looking for something that I hadn't been able to decipher. I smiled softly and brought my hand up to remove his bent and scratched glasses, the glasses that had somehow survived a lifetime of abuse and punishment. I placed them on the night stand by his bed and took out my wand waving it to close the drapes that surrounded his four poster bed.

I still remember the look of bewilderment on his face when I closed the drapes ensuring our privacy from the outside world. He looked surprised and maybe I am reading to deep into it (Who knew I'd do such a thing?) happy at what I had just done. I place my wand under the pillow that we both shared out of habit. Harry quietly asked me what was running through my mind at that moment, and without missing a beat I said "_you". _

I wasn't embarrassed.

I wasn't blushing.

I wasn't nervous.

He was always on my mind.

After nearly eight years of friendship and the amount of time that we had spent together he was the first thought on my mind when I woke up and the last thought before I went to sleep. It wasn't hard to guess what how I felt for him though it took me years to finally admit it to myself. He was my first real friend and went out of his way to save to countless times. He believed in me and my abilities without fault, and never once questioned my loyalty to him. He gave me the confidence and the drive to do my best though it was seen by others that I did so on my own. Harry was my world, and I can say that now with confidence.

He slipped his left hand up to my cheek and held it there. His calloused thumb stroked my cheek with a tenderness that only Harry could show to me. He just peered into my eyes with his sharp green irises and smiled tiredly. With a hoarse voice he told me how he didn't deserve someone as special as loyal, intelligent, and honorable as me by his side. He was going to continue until I broke the distance between us and pressed my lips to his. He was wide eyed at first shocked by my sudden action, but he closed his eyes sighing into my lips. Merlin words can't describe how his lips felt, how the kiss felt. After seven years of trying to fight my feelings for the raven haired man laying next to me at the moment I just didn't give a damn about the consequences. I had spent so long wondering if he had felt the same about me that I lost so much time that we could have been together, we could have made memories that were more than just two best friends afraid of what they might feel for each other.

When we broke apart I told him how I had felt about him from day one, and how my feelings had grown for him over the years. He told me the same nearly word for word. We shared a pitiful laugh at how much time was wasted because of our fear of rejection from the other. It didn't matter anyways, because now we had a lifetime of memories to make.

So now I lay here next to Harry Potter.

Known as The-Boy-Who-Lived to some.

Known as The Chosen One others.

Know as The Savior of the Wizarding World.

For me he is more than that, he is just Harry.

My Harry.

The man that went through hell and back for a world he had known only for a part of his life. I looked over his body slowly noting the scars that marred his pale skin, and now I just smiled with pride. Each scar showed the strength that was housed in this young man. The courage to step forward when no one else would. The love and devotion that made him perform the ultimate sacrifice to save those that he cared about. Each scar was a visible tell of what he ha gone through to get to this moment.

I draped my arm around his his chest pulling myself closer to this wonderful man. I rested my head on his shoulder breathing deeply, letting myself know that this moment was real.

We were alive.

We were real.

We were together.

I finally felt the exhaustion wash over me as my eyelids grew heavy, and I let them fall allowing the darkness to overtake me. I nuzzled into Harry's shoulder content with the knowledge that not even death itself could take him away from me. So I slept knowing that tomorrow would be a brighter day with Harry by my side and a world without the terror of a Dark Lord looming over it. Finally I was at peace, and nothing in the world could change that now.

* * *

Welp hope you liked it!


End file.
